The Michigan Institute for Clinical & Health Research (MICHR) advances translational science through a robust educational portfolio and critical financial support for innovative science. In today?s research environment, building an effective translational research workforce requires individualized and flexible training programs that utilize rigorous competency-based assessment and include leadership development. In addition to building capacity within translational phases, there is an ongoing need to stimulate scientific engagement across translational phases. The objective for this application is to develop, demonstrate, and disseminate novel training programs that engage all learners involved in clinical and translational research, while stimulating team-based research collaborations across the translational spectrum. We will achieve these objectives and meet CTSA programmatic goals by pursuing the following specific aims: 1) Develop rigorous, competencybased approaches to continuous professional development that are personalized, flexible, and result in a skilled translational workforce; 2) Catalyze and accelerate translation through commercialization and entrepreneurship education programs; 3) Catalyze investigation across the clinical-translational research continuum to accelerate the translation of scientific discoveries. By expanding our competency-based educational programs and assessments, we expect to meet the training needs of all members of clinicaltranslational research teams. We further expect that the development of personalized learning opportunites will create greater flexiblity and accessibility to training, which will enhance workforce development. The focus on leadership, mentoring, and team science will empower trainees at all levels to engage fully in cutting-edge clinical and translational research. We expect our novel pilot grant offerings to have a positive impact by fostering transdisciplinary team science and accelerating the translation of scientific discoveries into meaningful advances.